


Nightmares

by ghostxzone



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Steve Rogers, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Steve Rogers Feels, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 17:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18554068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostxzone/pseuds/ghostxzone
Summary: Steve refuses to sleep and Tony can't...A short little thing I wrote a few months ago that I found again, lmao





	Nightmares

“Steve? What are you doing up?”  
“I could ask you the same thing, Tony.”  
“Couldn’t sleep, you?”  
“Same…”  
“Nightmares?”  
“The mattress…”  
Tony nodded in an understanding way, rolling up the sleeves of his grey long sleeve shirt. Steve was wearing a tank top, sweating from probably hours of working out excessively. Tony only knew he was awake because the gym lights were on and frankly, its 4 AM. usually he was the only one roaming the halls at this hour. If Steve couldn’t sleep, he stayed in his room. They both were aware of the other not sleeping very easily but never mentioned the elephant in the room. Even when they ran into each other trying to sneak some snacks out of the fridge, neither said anything.  
“Still got enough to go another round?” the billionaire gestured towards the punching bag Steve just stopped abusing.  
“What? You wanna have a go?” Tony put his hands up, letting his palms become Steves new target.  
“Come at me, rogers.”  
Steve smirked softly, rolling his shoulders before putting his hands up.  
“Don’t get all Tony on me if I hurt you.”  
“Don’t be a pussy, Steve. Give me your best shot.”  
Steve threw a punch, Tony blocked, Steve threw a punch, Tony blocked. It was a simple but effective pattern. Steve was finally getting that pent up anger out, and Tony was staying out of his head. Slowly the two added onto their routine, adding in different moves to see who could mess up first. Stark had to admit, he was having fun. It had been a while since he let loose. Him and Steve kept arguing over such little things.

“You really spent forty-five minutes in the bathroom?”  
“There are eight other bathrooms, Cap.”  
“FORTY-FIVE MINUTES, TONY.”

Everyone else was getting irritated with the two constantly butting heads, but no one dared to open that can of worms either. Stark had gotten lost in his head, calculating Steves moves and how to counter-attack. He forgot to pay attention to the super soldier behind the fists. He didn’t notice how Steve was getting frustrated. How his shoulders tensed up again, his moves were becoming more suppurative, he was using more force. Tony was the first to land a punch, lightly tapping steves left arm.  
“I win.” Tony smiled brightly, looking up to see blue eyes glaring at him. Steve’s jaw was clenched, his neck stiff.  
“Another round?”  
“Yeah…”  
They fell back into the routine, Tony decided to be more defensive this time. Going head-to-head with a super soldier without his suit was a dumb idea, but he didn’t think Steve would go this hard when they were simply sparring at 4 AM to let off some steam. Tony’s mind went blank for a second when he caught the look in Steve’s eyes. The look of guilt, anger, complete horror. Steve clocked him across the jaw. Tony hit the ground, stunned.  
“I’m- Tony I’m so sorry- I didn’t-”  
“You won that round, Steve. Nice hit.”  
Steve let out a chuckle, holding a hand out for Tony. Tony took the hand and pulled himself up.  
“Feel better?” his tone was soft, gripping the soldier's hand still.  
Steve shrugged, attempting to slide his hand back, but Tony's grip only tightened.  
“Steve?” Cap physically tightened up, his demeanor going stiff.  
Steve? Peggy’s voice was so clear like she was standing right behind him.  
Steve? Bucky slowly opening his eyes when he laid on that Hydra table. Bright blue eyes…  
Steve held his breath.  
“Hey, Cap?” Tony noted how Steve was reacting. There certain things the history books and museums left out, and Steve wasn’t one to talk about them either. Stark pulled the super soldier into his arms, wrapping his arms around those stupid broad shoulders. He held on, didn’t let him pull away. This is what Tony needed when he got like this. He used to let Pepper hold him, but after the first year, he felt awful for waking her so much. She started falling asleep at her desk, and he stopped waking her up. He promised her that he wasn’t having nightmares as often, and he wasn’t spending all night working on new suits again. Steve had frozen upon him. Maybe he shouldn’t have touched him without asking first. Tony tried to pull away, mumble out an apology, but Steve held him close. Rogers’ arms wrapped themselves around Tony, his head falling into the crook of his neck.  
“You’re okay… you’re okay…” Tony mumbled softly, feeling his shirt become wet where Steve’s head was. Steve hadn’t let any of the Avengers touch him intimately. He always kept a “professional distance” ( that’s what he called it ) between him and the others. But really? He probably didn’t want to forget how it felt when he hugged Bucky...or Peggy…or his mom...He convinced himself that if he got used to the hugs of the 21st century, he’d forget the hugs from the ’40s. Tony felt the wide shoulders tremble under his arms, Steve eventually dropping all of his weight and they were both on the floor.


End file.
